It is known that precipitation processes involve changing the chemical environment of a fluid, for example, a water or wastewater stream, with various chemical species to affect removal of some or all of target chemical contaminants, or species to be recovered, in the fluid. The change in chemical environment causes the soluble contaminants to become insoluble, which facilitates subsequent removal of the contaminants or product to be recovered, by clarification, filtration, or any other solid/liquid separation device. The resultant slurry can be dewatered by a mechanical device such as a filter press, belt press, centrifuge, or any other device well known to one having ordinary skill in the art. The resultant slurry could also be completely dewatered through the use of a thermal device, such as a drier.
The apparatus of the present disclosure must be of construction which is both durable and long lasting, and it should also require little or no maintenance to be provided by the user throughout its operating lifetime. In order to enhance the market appeal of the apparatus of the present disclosure, it should also be of inexpensive construction to thereby afford it the broadest possible market. Finally, all of the aforesaid advantages should be achieved without incurring any substantial relative disadvantage.